ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Raging Waters
This is a crossover between John Smith 10 and Chris 10 (Rebooted) Story The falls roar over all other sounds. Niagara Falls, one of several wonders of the world, and one of the most famous waterfalls. Horseshoe Falls, the main and biggest of the waterfalls, is 167 feet tall. The water from the falls and the river spin turbines in the water, powering hydro-electric plants. The remains of an old one is at the top of the falls. Several hundred feet under the river leading to the falls, a purple Cerebrocrustacean, with his left claw bigger than his right, is working on a giant portal machine. In a large enclosure, are several To’kustars, with grey and purple skin, with blade like appendages, growling like feral beasts. Cerebrocrustacean: Soon, my m-m-mutant to’kustars. S-s-soon the energy levels from the turbines will power my dimension portal to full power. Then I, Dr. Psychobos, will release you to several different dimensions of Earth, destroying it and all of Azmuth’s chosen ones. And I use the term loosely. Then, a steel door is kicked down, as Jack Assassin enters the room. He throws chunks of hair at Psychobos, who opens his skull, revealing a amplifying device on his brain. He fires a powerful blast of lightning, hitting and vaporizing the chunks of hair. Jack Assassin: You and your Way Bads are toast, Psychobrat! Psychobos: That’s Dr. Psychobrat! I mean, Dr. Psychobos. H-h-how’d you get in? Jack Assassin: Dude, seriously? You’ve got rock formations protecting the entire thing, but you make a steel door the entrance. Much easier to break down. Psychobos: You are a n-n-nuisance, and I use the term loosely. Plantsplosion! (Then, Plantsplosion appears, an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.) Jack Assassin: Plantsplosion! How’d you get him?! Psychobos: After he escaped, and I use the term loosely, the Omnitrix, I obtained it, t-t-turning it into one of my faithful followers. Now, destroy him! I need time to activate my machine. Plantsplosion flies forward, quickly circling Jack Assassin. A deadly oder was being released into the air, causing the Way Bads in the distance to roar in complaint. Jack Assassin was unaffected. Jack Assassin: You didn’t think I’d see this coming? I stuffed some chunks of hair in my nose, to block your smell. (Jack Assassin charges in to kick Plantsplosion, but is too slow, it being gone from the spot already. Plantsplosion then rams Jack Assassin, knocking him over, and he reverts.) Chris: Ugh. (Sitting up) No! (Plantsplosion growls, his stench becoming stronger. Chris holds his nose, but it breaks and the smell gets in his nose, Chris becoming a little woozy, and he activates and slaps down the Omnitrix.) Weather Wonder: Weather Wonder? I haven't used this guy since the invasion. (Psychobos activates his machine, and a giant wormhole forms.) Psychobos: Yes! Now I, Dr. Psychobos, can travel through the dimensions! (Then, a lightning bolt flies by, hitting the console unit, causing a short. Psychobos looks over, seeing Weather Wonder firing attacks at Plantsplosion, whose speed was still too much of a match.) Careful over there! If the machine is damaged, then it could possibly suck all of us through, stranding us in an alternate dimension! The wormhole reacts at that moment, and a scream can be heard. John appears, landing on the floor, Psychobos on a stage higher than him. John: Ugh. That was not fun. What happened this time? (He looks in the sky, and sees Weather Wonder and Plantsplosion battling.) Chris? I’m back here? Psychobos: And w-w-who are you? (John turns, seeing Psychobos for the first time.) Doesn’t matter, your intelligence is s-s-so low that even Neanderthals would get a clue. (Psychobos’ skull opens, and fires a powerful lightning blast from his brain. John, unimpressed, slaps down the Omnitrix, not breaking his gaze. Feedback’s antenna move forward, absorbing the lightning.) An Omnitrix wielder?! Feedback: And don’t you forget it! (Feedback raises his hand, firing an electric energy blast at Psychobos, knocking him away. Feedback then goes over to the control console.) Looks like this thing runs on electricity. Not the whacko’s though. (His antenna plug into the console.) Which means I can easily absorb the energy. In the air, Weather Wonder fires lightning from his hands, blizzards from his feet, water blasts from his eyes and blows wind to trap Plantsplosion in a vortex. Weather Wonder: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix releases a yellow beam of light, capturing Plantsplosion, he then lands and transforms into Frost Moth.) Frost Moth: Yeah! How do you like that?! (He looks over, seeing Feedback.) That’s not good. Feedback was straining from the energy. Feedback: Ugh! Where’s it all coming from?! It’s, too much! (Feedback unplugs from the console, and fires a giant electric energy blast from his hands, going over Psychobos’ head, and hitting the enclosure. Psychobos gets up.) Psychobos: The energy, my ignoramus Conductoid, is coming from the raging waters of Niagara Falls above us. And now, you shall see your limits! (Psychobos fires a powerful lightning blast, and Feedback’s tail moves in, absorbing it. He fires another electric energy blast at Psychobos, knocking him away.) Feedback: I can still handle you. (Then, a To’kustar leg appears, kicking Feedback and sending him flying into a wall, reverting.) Frost Moth: John?! (Then, a Way Bad enters the wormhole, being sucked in. More line up to do so, as Psychobos is now flying in a hovercraft with pincher arms.) Psychobos: Now, my T-t-to’kustar army! Go through the wormhole! The loss of power prevents the wormhole from expanding to multiple dimensions, so I will s-s-simply conquer the one the hero, and I use the term loosely, came from. (Several Way Bads have gone through by this point, and Psychobos flies in after them.) Frost Moth: No! (Chris runs after them, going through the wormhole.) End Scene John wakes up, seeing the Way Bads going through the wormhole. John: Ugh. Ow. I thought I would’ve shut that thing off. (John starts running over, approaching the console.) I need to shut it off completely. Come on, Upgrade! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Articguana: (Still running) Articguana? Not cool, Omnitrix. (Articguana runs through the Way Bads’ legs, and fires his freeze ray at the console, shutting it down. The wormhole closes.) How do you like that? Uh-oh. (A Way Bad roars angrily, and kicks Articguana. A small explosion occurs in the Falls, as Articguana is washed down by the raging water. He hits the river, starting to sink. He swims us, and makes it to the surface, being carried away by the current. He uses his freeze ray to freeze the water, and gets onto it. However, the ice melts almost instantly, and Articguana is carried down again. He freezes a platform in the air, and gets on that. Articguana: Oh, man! These waters are killer. (Then, a Way Bad breaks through the Falls, roaring. Two more follow after it, as Articguana’s platform melts from the water spray in the air. He falls to the water again.) Have to stop them, fast! (Hits Omnitrix.) The three Way Bads walk past the next of the falls, American Falls, when giant water tentacles shoot out of it, enwrapping all the Way Bads. They struggle, when Chaos Reign in his perfect form comes out, roaring. Chaos Reign: Now, to get you back in to your cages. (Chaos Reign uses the water to carry them back, and the water from Horseshoe Falls drags them back into the hole they came out of.) Hope you can handle yourself, Chris. End Scene 10 Way Bads walk downstream of the Niagara River, with Psychobos flying overhead. People are screaming on both sides of the Falls. Psychobos: Yes, and you should scream, you inferior c-c-creatures. My masterpieces will destroy everything, and no one can s-s-stop me. Then, a Way Bad roars in surprise, and Psychobos turns around. Giant crystal pillars are floating down the river, having tripped one Way Bad and tripping two more. A Way Bad turns and kicks the pillars, destroying them. A small crystal pillar is visible, with Diamond Dweller riding it. Psychobos: Y-y-you?! But how? Diamond Dweller: You left your portal open. Now, prepare for a beat down. A Way Bad fires a cosmic ray down at him, creating a large wall of water, launching Diamond Dweller into the air, and he lands on the other side of the gorge. He uses his crystal structures to get back over, and throws crystal pillars, knocking over two more Way Bads. However, he is then punched by a Way Bad, and sent falling into the rapids below. He is caught in the current, as he makes a crystal pillar to get himself out of the water. He jumps to land just as the rapids destroy the pillar. The remaining five Way Bads continue on. Chris sees a cable car system going over a whirlpool in the distance. Chris: These things will knock those people out of the sky! I can’t stop here! I need something to stop these things! Maybe, of course! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Plantsplosion: Plantsplosion! Plantsplosion takes to the air, flying around the Way Bads at a blinding speed. The Way Bads try to swat him away, but are soon immobilized by the smell released. Psychobos: No! Impossible! I created them to be perfect! They shouldn’t lose like this! I shall use this time to t-t-take my leave. (Psychobos’ hovercraft goes over the rocky shoreline near the whirlpools, when a shadow forms overhead. Big Shot was falling from the sky, approaching him.) Did you r-r-really think that this dumb, and I use the term loosely, idea would work? Psychobos opens his skull, firing a lightning blast, wrapping around Big Shot. Psychobos tries to have Big Shot levitate, but it fails, as Big Shot body slams him and flattens Psychobos, destroying his hovercraft. Big Shot stands up, Psychobos moaning. Big Shot: I think that worked pretty well. The Way Bads are knocked out, and swept off their feet by the current. They are dragged downstream, and caught in the basin where the whirlpool was. Plantsplosion lands nearby, and reverts. Chris: There we go. Threat assessed. Now, for Psychobos. (He then sees Big Shot floating down the river, Psychobos out cold lying on his stomach. Big Shot turns and sees Chris, and throws Psychobos to Chris’ feet. Big Shot climbs ashore and reverts.) John: Not bad. I thought that you’d need a little assistance. I was so disappointed that I decided to take out this, uh, evil guy. Chris: Thanks. Now, how to get these things back to my dimension? John: Oh, I’ve got it. Water Hazard creates water hands from the Falls to pull the Way Bads back into the wormhole, shining through Horseshoe falls. He gets all of them into the wormhole. Water Hazard: Alright. See you later. Be sure to destroy the portal from your side. Chris: Right. Thanks man. (Water Hazard grabs Chris with a water hand, taking him through the wormhole.) Water Hazard: No problem. Now, as long as I’m here. (Water Hazard reverts.) John: Time for some sight seeing. Suddenly, a portal opens and it reveals Chris. Chris: Home at...wait a second. John: I thought you went through the portal. Chris: I did. I got it. Chris transforms into Time Machine and transports to his dimension. John: Now for some sight seeing. Characters *John Smith *Chris Otto Villains *Dr. Psychobos *Way Bads Aliens By John *Feedback (first re-appearance) *Articguana (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Chaos Reign (Perfect form only) *Big Shot *Water Hazard By Chris *Jack Assassin *Weather Wonder *Frost Moth *Diamond Dweller *Plantsplosion *Time Machine Controlled by Psychobos *Plantsplosion Trivia *The episode was inspired by a recent trip to Niagara Falls. *Most of Chirs' aliens are renamed versions of the canon aliens. *All members of the Faction have appeared in John Smith 10. **However, they all appear during specials or crossovers. None of them have been part of the main story. ** While Khyber was in Dactyl 10's Dimension only, Malware is the only Faction member to appear being from John's dimension. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Special Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Crossover